


Look Not At Me But With Me

by mickeym



Series: This Course We Plotted [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot, Schmoop, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years in, and every year is better than the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Not At Me But With Me

  
_Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction. – Antoine De Saint-Exupery_   


As much as Jensen loves winter, he's always happy when spring arrives, bringing longer, warmer days along with new grass, and leaves on the trees.

This is the third spring he and Jared have been together, and every year is better than the last. Some days he wants to pinch himself to make sure it's not a dream, because they fit together so well: in work, play, sex and love – and pretty much any one of those things leads back to the others.

Play and sex often go hand-in-hand for them, and it starts out pretty much the same, every time. Wrestling. Tickle attacks. Horseplay-in-general. It's something they do all the freakin' time, until Jensen's so turned on he can't see straight (ha-ha -- Jared always thinks he's funny, saying that).

That's usually when Jared strips off his t-shirt and flops down on the grass, spreading himself out like a living invitation to an all-you-can-eat buffet, with the acres (and acres and _acres_ , Jensen's mind supplies helpfully) of tanned, sweaty skin soaking up the sunshine like it's something to bathe in.

"You wussin' out on me, Jen?" Even Jared's voice is warm, lazy, the vowels long and thick. Jensen eyes him, takes in the sweat sheening all that golden skin. Thinks of the taste of it, the feel of smooth and firm beneath his tongue, of muscles rippling underneath.

"Looks to me like you're the one wussin' out, dude. Ain't me all stretched out on the grass like a giant, lazy bum." Jensen drawls the words and throws a handful of grass and dandelions at Jared. He scoots out of the way when Jared throws them back, missing him by a mile, then shakes his head. "Sad, man. Can't even hit a target."

"Not when you're _moving_." Jared tips his head back, exposing the long line of his neck, and Jensen's sure all the oxygen on the planet is gone, just like that.

He waits until Jared's eyes are closed to spring up and pounce, settling over Jared on his hands and knees, not quite touching that broad, gorgeous body--but close. Hovering just so, right over him.

"How 'bout a stationary target, Jay?" The words are whispered along Jared's throat, and Jensen can smell him, warm and salty; just a hint of musk over the shampoo and aftershave still lingering. "Think you could hit it now?" He noses along the long tendons of Jared's neck; nuzzles at the spot where neck slopes into shoulder.

Jared shudders and brings his hands up; slides them up Jensen's arms and then down to grab the hem of his shirt. Jensen backs up as Jared pulls; as soon as it's over his head he tosses it and leans back in.

"Where was I?"

"Mmm, right about here--" Jared tilts his head up, lips parted just enough to tease Jensen into naughty thoughts about the wet heat within. He licks at Jared's mouth, swallowing the sigh and Jared's breath.

Jared's hands are big and hot against Jensen's back, holding him close for the hot, slick kiss. He tastes a little like sweet-sour, probably the candy he eats endlessly. There's a hint of salt there, too, and Jensen chases it relentlessly, eagerly. He kisses away from Jared's mouth, chasing it, licking up the sweat-salt droplets shining on Jared's skin; mouths along Jared's jaw and down to his throat.

Jared tips his head back again, hands cradling Jensen's head closer, groaning low in his throat when Jensen rakes his teeth gently down the exposed slope. Jared tastes good, burning against Jensen's tongue.

"Love tastin' you," Jensen mutters, biting down harder. Jared whines when Jensen sucks where he bit, pulling blood and heat to the surface. Jensen smiles against the salty, sun-warmed skin, then dips his head further to lick at hard, pebbled nipples. He pulls on the rings threaded through them, the metal clicking against his teeth, and Jared jerks beneath him.

"Jen, fuck, please. Harder." Jared jerks again when Jensen draws nipple and ring both into his mouth, increasing the suction. He does it again and again, alternating between sucking and using his fingers, until Jared's rutting against him, dick hard and throbbing where Jared presses against him.

Jensen presses back, meeting Jared's thrusts until they're grinding against each other in a rough, frantic rhythm that's too much and not enough, all at the same time. It isn't until Jared reaches down between them, tugging and jerking at his fly that Jensen realizes they still have their shorts on. He slows enough for Jared to jerk his shorts undone too, and then they're pushing and shoving at the clothing until it's hot, bare skin against hot, bare skin, and Jared gasping against Jensen's throat as he shudders and comes, thick, wet heat spilling between them.

That's all it takes to send Jensen over the edge, too, and he groans long and low as pleasure washes over him, through him, out of him.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen, pulling him closer. They kiss slow and lazy, still moving against each other, as their breathing and heart rates slow.

Jensen's just thinking about moving – thinking, not quite up to doing it – when Jared snickers.

It requires some effort, but Jensen manages to make a questioning noise.

"Was just wondering – think we gave the neighbors a show?" Jared asks, the words muffled against Jensen's neck.

"Dunno. Don't care." He doesn't, either. Maybe later, when he's not sleepy and sated, but right now, with Jared warm beneath him, and the sun shining down warmly on him, Jensen really could give a rat's ass.

"Jen. You fall asleep, you'll get burned."

"Mmm. You can kiss it better, then."

"How 'bout we go inside and I'll kiss it now?" Jared kisses Jensen, and that's good, but he's pushing at him to move, and that isn't.

"Jay—"

"Come on, lazy. Let's go inside and shower, and I'll wash your back."

"Can we get dirty again, then?" Jensen shifts and rolls, tucking himself back into his shorts as he goes. It's one thing to _maybe_ give the neighbors a show, and then there's flashing his junk for anyone to see, and no.

"Sex maniac." Jared does the same thing, then gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Jensen, eyes twinkling. "Good thing I love that about you."

"Good thing," Jensen agrees, letting Jared pull him up. Play and sex, and love. Always love. They're good together in all ways.

He keeps hold of Jared's hand as they head back into the house.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp to [This Course We Plotted](http://mickeym.livejournal.com/1151238.html), my Big Bang from 2009.


End file.
